Quando o desejo de alguém se torna realidade
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Song fic com a música de Hikaru Utada, dareka no nagai ha kanau koro. Tohru está refletindo sobre seus sentimentos, mas alguém a ajudara a determinar isso. Fic especial de natal pra pimechan!


O Pôr do Sol... Desde quando ele se tornou tão triste...? Lembrava-se de quando era mais jovem e adorava vislumbrar aquela maravilha da natureza. Até pouco tempo atrás ainda gostava de admirá-lo. Era como se ver o Sol sumindo no horizonte fosse relaxante, calmo... Aquilo recompunha suas energias para enfrentar um novo dia. Mas atualmente este ritual quase diário perdeu seu brilho. Não que o movimento do sol por sobre os telhados das casas em rumo ao horizonte não fosse tão exuberante. Continuava tão lindo como sempre fora, ainda mais que sua atual residência lhe proporcionava uma vista privilegiada do espetáculo. O problema era que agora o via com uma face mais triste. A fuga de sua luz radiante em direção ao outro hemisfério, a chegada da fria e límpida noite, o tom alegre do dia ser substituído pelo misterioso e melancólico da noite, tudo isso lhe metia medo agora. De algum modo não queria se distanciar de sua luz radiante, tinha medo do que a noite poderia lhe infringir. Sabia que aquilo não passava de puro medo infantil e que ao mesmo tempo era uma analogia... Sim, uma mera semelhança com algo que sabia muito bem o que era, apesar de ainda não aceitar muito bem.

O céu se tingia em vários tons alaranjados e pôde discernir um que lembrava-lhe exatamente os fios de uma certa pessoa. Um tom tão vivo como sua personalidade explosiva. Sorriu tristemente. Apesar de seus ataques nervosos, podia contar nos dedos de sua frágil mão as raras vezes em que essa raiva chegou até si. Era muito bonito quando ele se controlava apenas para não ferir os sentimentos dela. Como se cada um fosse de um fio de seda que se o vento batesse muito forte, ele poderia se partir. De fato, seus sentimentos eram assim: tão frágeis e delicados. Por ser uma pessoa que sempre desejou o bem de todos, não se importando com seu próprio bem estar, acabou por fragilizar certas emoções, com as quais nunca tinha encarado.

O sentimento de carinho conhecia apenas o de mãe, de amigos... Mas atualmente seu pequeno coraçãozinho de feltro pedia por mais. Não entendia muito bem... Seus amigos lhe amavam muito e era querida por praticamente todos à sua volta... O que será que estava faltando então??

_Chiisana koto de daiji na mono wo ushinatta_

_Tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi no hikatte miseta_

_Ima sae areba ii to itta kedo sou jyanakatta_

_Anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto mo naku kieta_

_- - - - - -_

_Perdi o que era importante por uma coisa pequena_

_O frio anel brilhou na minha frente_

_Eu te disse que tudo o que eu precisava era o que_

_Temos agora, mas não era esse o caso_

_A porta que me levava até você, desapareceu sem som algum_.

Lembrou-se de que um dia sua mãe a comparou com a Lua. Delicada, frágil, que não tinha uma luz própria, mas que conseguia confortar aqueles que a procuravam. Pois era à noite que os piores sentimentos afloram, e ela sempre está lá, amparando qualquer um, independente de seu problema. Mas era solitária apesar de suas companheiras estrelas. Sempre sonhava com o Sol, mas nunca se encontrava com ele. Exceção os momentâneos eclipses, em que apenas se cruzavam, sem ter tempo de nem trocar uma palavra.

Quando o momento de seu eclipse chegaria...? Nunca percebera, mas o calor do Sol sempre lhe fez falta...

Olhou novamente para o horizonte, onde a grande esfera solar já estava pela metade escondida. Conforme o tempo passa, mais longe ficaria dele, e não queria isso. O tom do crepúsculo lembrou-lhe aqueles olhos tristes, que já sofreram muito na vida. É... ele sofrera tanto, mas nunca demonstrou. Sabia como era ruim ter que guardar tudo para si mesmo, escondendo no mais fundo de seu ser. Provavelmente tentara trancafiar em um lugar de seu peito que nem mesmo ele conseguiria encontrar, e lá ficaria até que morresse. Mas fugir do passado é a mesma coisa que tentar fugir de sua própria sombra, por mais que se tente, nunca consegue. Ela te segue aonde vá, apenas espreitando abaixo de você...

Todos naquela família tinham seu passado trágico, alguns mais do que os outros. Porém começou a sentir-se mais tocada pelo passado de uma pessoa só, pela vida dela. Sempre se importara com todos, sem exceção... Então o que era esse sentimento de aflição que sentia toda vez que via a expressão perdida e melancólica da face dele? Sempre sentira dó do gato por ele ser o excluído dos doze signos... mas não era esse o motivo de sua afeição pelo neko do Juunishi. Era algo mais forte, sabia disso.

Então estaria sendo egoísta por se importar mais com uma pessoa do que com outras?? Não! Nunca poderia cometer tamanho ato... Os problemas das outras pessoas não poderiam ser esquecidos... Abraçou as pernas, abaixando sua cabeça até que sua testa encostasse em seus joelhos finos. Por que estava tão confusa...? E por que seus olhos marejaram de repente?? Nunca sentira tamanho aperto no coração... Era uma dor tão estranha...

Sentia isso há algum tempo, mas nunca comentara com ninguém. Não deveria preocupar as pessoas com uma simples dorzinha. Na verdade seu coração apertava mais quando o via isolado das pessoas, sozinho. O sentimento de solidão lhe dava medo. Não queria que ele ficasse sozinho, preso em seu próprio mundinho de aflições e sofrimentos... Queria... Queria... Apenas ficar ao seu lado... Amparando suas lágrimas...

Ergueu a cabeça e os olhos castanhos miraram o Sol que já quase desaparecia no horizonte... - Não!! Não vá!! - Pensou ao ver a luz do grande globo se esvaindo. Não me deixe só sem sua luz cativante... Não se perca em seu passado solitário quando se tem alguém para compartilhar emoções!!!

Estendeu seu braço, em um movimento desesperado, mas tarde demais... O Sol já tinha se posto. Começou a chorar melancolicamente. Grossas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e paravam no tecido fino de sua roupa. Por que os corações mais bons eram os que tinham que sofrer mais??

Não estava chorando porque o Sol tinha se posto, mas porque aquele movimento lhe lembrou cada dia que o ruivo se distanciava mais e mais dela... Não queria ficar em um mundo sem ele... Todo dia que recebia um sorriso dele ficava mais colorido, como se aquele pequeno gesto deixasse as coisas mais alegres. O ser triste que um dia mostrava alegria dava aos objetos um novo suspiro de vida.

- Tohru... O que faz aqui em cima?? – assustou-se ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, sorrindo para Kyo.

- Ah... Apenas me deu vontade de ver o pôr do Sol daqui de cima... Agora sei porque você vive aqui... É uma visão tão particularmente bela... – o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando preocupado para os olhos inchados e vermelhos dela.

- Estava chorando, Tohru?? Mas por quê?? – passou novamente as mãos pelos olhos marejados. Fora burra de achar que ele não percebera que andara chorando.

- É que eu achei um espetáculo da natureza tão lindo que acabei me emocionando...- - mentiu, sorrindo falsamente para ele.

- Hunf... Só você mesmo pra chorar por uma coisa tonta dessas... – sorriu para ela, ao que recebeu um sorriso constrangido em troca.

- É, né... – consenti. Será que era tão tonta assim mesmo? Tonta por querer sempre o bem de todos? Por querer o bem de Kyo?

_Anata no shiawase negau hodo wagama ga fueteku yo_

_Sore demo anata wo hokitometai istudatte sou_

_Dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_Sono mama tobira no oto mo naranai_

_- - - - - - _

_Quanto mais eu rezo pela sua felicidade, mais egoísta eu sou_

_Mas eu ainda quero te manter aqui, o que nunca muda_

_Quando o desejo de alguém se torna realidade, aquela criança está chorando_

_E a porta nunca faz som algum_

Outra vez se encontrara sozinha ao lado dele. O ruivo não era daqueles que falavam muito, então esses raros momentos se faziam quietos. Não que realmente necessitassem de palavras. Cada um compreendia o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, e compreendiam-se mutuamente... Sem muitas frases.

O gato dos doze signos olhava perdido para o horizonte, sendo observado por Tohru. Como faria para retirar aquela expressão perdida de seu rosto? Aquela expressão tão melancolicamente abandonada...

Abaixou a cabeça castanha, mirando os joelhos novamente. Sentia-se perdida quando não conseguia fazer algo. Mesmo que se esforçasse, todas as tentativas de animá-lo eram em vão. Será que o gato necessitava de algo mais do que conselhos de uma amiga? Até Tohru necessitava mais do que isso.

- Vai... Fala o que tá acontecendo... Se tá tão quieta assim é porque aconteceu alguma coisa...

Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, mirando surpresa as orbes alaranjadas. Ele sempre descobria quando se perdia em pensamentos complexos ou quando tinha muita coisa na cabeça. Era o único que conseguia ultrapassar pelo seu esforço de esconder certas fraquezas. Mas era ele que conseguia distinguir tais coisas por si próprio ou a morena deixava que ele desvendasse? Nem Tohru conseguia responder.

- Hã? Ah... Não é nada para se importar, senhor Kyo...

- Se você está perdida em pensamentos que a afligem, então eu acho que devo me importar sim... Pode falar... – colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da pequena, olhando-a compreensivo.

- Ah... São apenas sentimentos novos com os quais eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar... Nada demais...

- E que tipo de sentimentos são esses?

- Nem eu poderia te falar os nomes... É uma coisa tão estranhamente nova que eu simplesmente não sei... – sorriu tristemente para o ruivo.

- É amor? – amor... Uma palavra tão bela... Tohru olhou fixamente para Kyo, absorvendo aquela idéia. De onde ele tirou aquela idéia... Como algo tão puramente belo poderia ter invadido seu coraçãozinho assim?? Não... Não poderia ser...

- Amor...? Por que acha que seria isso?

- Sei lá... Você anda avoada ultimamente... Mais do que o normal, sabe... Outro dia eu vi você parada na cozinha, olhando para a água da torneira descendo. Olhava tão fixamente, que até achei que você tinha dormido em pé... – disse, retirando a mão do ombro da garota, voltando a mirar o crepúsculo. O céu se tingia de azul aos poucos e as estrelas apareciam, despertando de seu sono diário.

A morena recordou-se do acontecido, mas não sabia que alguém a vira. Sabia que estava mesmo mais distraída nos últimos tempos, mas tanto a ponto de Kyo perceber??

- E isso é um sintoma de amor? – que besteira, como se amar fosse uma doença. Não que tivesse amado antes, mas a idéia de necessitar de um ser como a si próprio era tão pura e bela, que era quase um pecado tratar desse jeito. Mas pensando desse jeito, nunca tinha amado alguém mesmo. Não poderia responder ao ruivo com tanta certeza se estava amando ou não. Mas aí cairia em um impasse: para se amar, é necessário de mais de uma pessoa... Quem ela estaria amando?

- Ah, sei lá... Acho que sim... Geralmente a pessoa fica mais sonhadora... Como se tivesse visto o passarinho verde... – deu de ombros.

- Como você sabe de tais coisas?? Já amou alguma vez... Ou está amando agora? – não sabia de onde surgiu tal questão. Uma curiosidade atrevida lhe percorreu a espinha. Será que ele já amou alguma vez? Por ter descrito tais atitudes... Parou sua linha de pensamento. E se ele estivesse amando agora??? Um receio de que a resposta fosse sim passou por seu corpo. O que era aquilo?? Ciúmes ou inveja da pessoa que laçou o coração do gato?

- ... – abaixou sua cabeça, pensando. Ficou em silêncio em alguns instantes, estes que foram encarados como uma eternidade para o coração da morena – Digamos que sim... Estou amando sim... – concluiu, sorrindo para ela.

Não percebera, mas a cor se esvaiu um pouco de seu rosto já um pouco pálido. Então o coração de Kyo já havia sido preenchido... Deveria ter ficado feliz pela notícia de que ele estava amando, mas porque a idéia de uma garota ao lado dele lhe pareceu estranha, adversa? Ficou mais ainda confusa... Por que o sentimento de tristeza lhe invadiu agora? Ficara depressiva de repente...

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu... É amor o que sente? – insistiu, embora um pouco receoso.

_Minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta_

_Hitori ni_

_Naritakute sukoshi gaman shisugita na_

_- - - - - - _

_Eu acho que guardei pra mim um pouco demais, querendo_

_Ser a pessoa_

_Que poderia curar você, aquele que todos precisam_

- Não sei... aqui dentro tá tão confuso que eu só sei uma coisa... – apontou para seu coração, olhando para o ruivo – Eu... Eu nunca senti tal coisa por ninguém... É algo tão novo que eu não consigo definir com palavras... Mas que eu sinto um carinho, uma proteção especial por alguém, eu sinto... – estranhamente, sentiu-se aliviada por ter dito isso. Era como se um grande fardo se retirasse de suas costas. Talvez ela precisasse mesmo daquela auto-afirmação. Afirmar que sentia algo a mais por alguém a deixou mais leve, feliz até. Será que aceitar esse fato era o que deveria ter feito desde o começo...? Pelo menos não teria passado por essa conversa... Não teria sabido que existia alguém que reinava no coração despedaçado do gato... Alguém que não fosse ela...

- Que bom... Que você seja muito feliz... E que este alguém por quem você tem carinho seja uma pessoa muito boa e que nunca te faça sofrer... – ditou tais palavras como se fosse um grande esforço proferi-las. No momento em que disse que amava realmente alguém, seus olhos tinham brilhado tão felizmente, mas parecia que tal brilho tinha desaparecido por total. O olhar machucado e melancólico tinha voltado a reinar sobre as orbes laranjas.

- Que assim seja senhor Kyo... E saiba que essa garota que capturou o coração do senhor, é uma sortuda. Ela realmente deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa... – aquilo doeu como uma facada no coração. Quando tinha se tornado tão dissimulada assim?

- É... Ela realmente é... – olhou tristemente as telhas daquele telhado, vendo como estavam velhas.

Não entendia. Como alguém que acaba de dizer que nutre algo tão lindo por outra pessoa podia levar em seu olhar tanta tristeza...? Tohru se sentia tão livre agora que se libertou de algumas dúvidas, apesar de estar desapontada por saber que ele já tinha uma escolhida.

- Por que o olhar triste, Kyo...?

- Nada não... Acho que estou com sono... Melhor eu ir para a cama... – disse, se levantando.

De novo fazendo aquilo. Sempre fugia quando ela perguntava certas coisas. Sempre arisco como um verdadeiro gato. Se retirando para seus aposentos, trancando-se em seu mundo triste.

Ver ele se afastar foi a gota. Ela sabia que estaria errada, agora que sabia que ele gostava de alguém, mas não agüentava mais isso. Vê-lo sumir sem mais nem menos, nem dando chance para poder curar suas feridas. Sentia-se uma completa inútil assim. O que sabia fazer de melhor era confortar os outros, e a única pessoa que recusava isso era aquela a quem mais gostaria de enxugar as lágrimas.

Não poderia ver Kyo longe de si novamente, pelo menos não naquele momento, mesmo que nunca mais aquilo se repetisse... Necessitava chamar seu nome uma ultima vez, para ter certeza de que, mesmo com outra, ele estaria perto de si.

_Jibun no shiawase negau koto gaman de há nai desho?_

_Sore nara anata wo dakishimetai dekiru dake gyutto_

_Watashi no namida ga kawaru koro ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_Kono mama bokura no jomen ha kawakanai_

_Desejar sua própria felicidade não é um ato egoísta, é?_

_Se for, quero te manter por perto, o quão apertado eu puder_

_Quando minhas lágrimas secaram, aquela criança está chorando_

_A essa altura, nossa terra nunca será seca_

- Kyo!!!!! – gritou desesperada. O ruivo girou seu corpo, deparando-se com a morena mergulhada em lágrimas. Sua mão apontava em sua direção, como se estivesse o chamando de volta, não querendo que ele voltasse – Volta, por favor... Volta para mim... – estaria sendo egoísta com tal gesto. Não apenas pelo caso de querer ele somente para si, mas também por ter aquele sentimento individual... Tal sentimento que a impedia de ter tamanho afeto por outra pessoa...

Seu coração apertado pulsava fortemente por baixo da blusa de tecido fino. Que dor agonizante aquela. Sua mão tremia enquanto a sustentava em direção à Kyo. Estava com receio... De perdê-lo, de ser rejeitada, de ter tamanhas confusões em sua mente que não conseguia por em ordem. Estava muito confusa. Como um simples gesto dele a fez entrar em tamanho desespero...?

- Tohru... O que foi...? – correu em sua direção, agachando-se ao seu lado. Olhava preocupado para a morena, que apenas soluçava, sem emitir som algum – pelo amor de Deus... Me fala o que houve... – passou as costas da mão pelo rosto de seda, enxugando algumas lágrimas recém caídas. Tohru estremeceu com o toque quente de Kyo sobre sua face rosada. Ele tinha voltado... Mas não para ela, não para seu coração... Agora pertencia à outra.

- Por favor... Não me deixe só... – sussurrou em meio a um soluço – Eu sei que é totalmente errado, mas... Não vá embora sem mim...

- C-como assim, Tohru...? O que está falando? – perguntou confuso, não sabia o motivo da explosão de tristeza da outra e isso o deixava aflito.

- Eu... Eu... Apenas fique aqui comigo... Pelo menos hoje, agora... – implorou, deixando que mais lágrimas riscassem seu rosto. Envolveu o pescoço do maior com seus frágeis braços, aconchegando seu rosto em seu peito.

O garoto corou com tal movimento, mas retribuiu o carinho, acariciando os cabelos sedosos dela com uma mão e a outra ficou apoiada na telha fria do telhado, para que não desabassem no chão.

- Calma... Já passou... – consolou, não sabendo muito bem o que fazia. Nunca ninguém pedira auxílio para ele, não sabia o que se fazia em horas como estas – Só me conta o que aconteceu...

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar, senhor Kyo... Promete, por favor... – fungou em seu peito, molhando o tecido da blusa do neko com suas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em sair.

_Anata no shiawase negau hodo gaman ga fueteku yo_

_Anata ha watashi wo hikitometai itsudatte sou_

_Dareka no negai ga kanau koro_

_Ano ko ga naiteru yo_

_Minna no negai há itsu ni ha kanawanai_

_- - - - - -_

_Quanto mais eu rezo pela sua felicidade, mais egoísta eu sou_

_Mas eu ainda quero te manter aqui, o que nunca muda_

_Quando o desejo de alguém se torna realidade,_

_Aquela criança está chorando_

_Não é o desejo de todos que se tornam realidade de uma vez_

- Eu... Eu prometo... Mas... Tohru, eu não estou entendendo...

A morena respirou fundo, olhando tristemente Kyo, que a encarava preocupado.

- Kyo... Eu não quero que se afaste nunca mais de mim... Simplesmente aceitei o fato de que não conseguiria viver sem você ao meu lado... O dia em que não te vejo me faz grande falta... Por favor, tente entender-me... Minha vida não tem luz sem você, assim como um dia não é claro sem o Sol.

- ... – ficou totalmente sem falas com tamanha declaração. A única reação que esboçava era o rubor crescente em suas bochechas a cada frase de Tohru.

- Sei que estou sendo egoísta com tal ato, mas por favor... Continue sendo meu amigo, assim como sempre fora... Somente a menção de que quando acordar sempre darei de cara com sua carinha emburrada me faz seguir em frente... – sorriu tristemente como nunca sorrira antes – Me desculpe por tomar seu tempo... Talvez a garota a quem você deva seu amor não gostará de saber que lhe falei tais coisas, então não conte para ninguém.

-... Como a garota que eu amo ficaria brava com tais palavras... – saiu de seu estado catatônico, puxando o rosto de Tohru para que olhasse para ele - ... Se ela está bem na minha frente agora...?

O coração da morena perdeu um compasso e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ouvira certo? A pessoa que tinha roubado o coração ferido de Kyo... Era ela...?

- Senhor Kyo...

- Shh... Apenas não derrame mais lágrimas nesse rosto tão delicado, sim...? – selou os lábios finos com o dedo indicador.

De repente o peito de Tohru começou a se encher de calor. A mesma sensação tranqüilizante como quando disse que também sentia um carinho especial por alguém. Era algo tão gostoso ouvir as frases de Kyo agora... Parecia que elas nunca estiveram carregadas de ódio ou mágoa. Ele pronunciava sua voz, calmo e feliz. Sim, podia perceber felicidade em sua voz e olhos.

Pela primeira vez, a sensação de ser realmente necessitada por uma pessoa lhe invadiu o peito. Nunca imaginara que o ruivo diria aquilo um dia. Aquela pessoa fria e irritada também tinha um coração que amava. E Tohru também, ao que pode perceber agora.

As batidas de seu coração se acalmaram e seus olhos criaram brilho. Então aquilo era amar... Necessitar alguém como a si próprio... Soube finalmente como era sentir aquilo. E era tão bom.

Os olhos alaranjados não desgrudavam dos castanhos e vice-versa. Encaravam-se como se nunca tivessem realmente olhado um ao outro. Existia um brilho a mais no olhar de cada um. Agora encontraram-se finalmente. Sem mais mal entendidos nem pessoas a atrapalhar... Não estavam mais sozinhos com seus sentimentos, mas sim compartilhavam um mesmo coração agora.

Passou a mão levemente pelo rosto corado da garota, vendo-a fechar os olhos em resposta à carícia. Sorriu discretamente, mas pôde-se perceber que era um sorriso de felicidade. Também fechou os olhos e aproximou mais seu rosto em direção ao dela.

Por fim, selaram seus lábios virgens em um beijo carinhoso. Pertenciam um ao outro agora, estavam realmente felizes por fim.

_Chiisana chikyuu ga mawaru hodo_

_Yasashisa mi ni tsuku yo_

_Mou ichido anata wo dakishimetai_

_Dekiru dake sotto_

_- - - - - -_

_Quanto mais o mundo gira_

_Mais eu aprendo sobre a gentileza_

_Só queria te abraçar mais uma vez_

_O quão suave eu puder_

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

\o/

Olá minha gente amante de furuba!!

Ai... - Esse casalzinho é muito fofo!!!!! Eu amo de paixão esses dois!! Vocês tem que ver quando eu começo a ler o mangá aqui em casa... (que a bondosa pime sempre me empresta...) eu dou muitos chiliques!!!

Como aqui na minha cidade a coisa não anda muito rápido... O manga chega meio atrasadinho aki... O ultimo que cheguei a ler até postar essa fic foi aquele da peça de teatro..!!! Como surtei com aquela disposição da Tohru!! Kyo: e seu eu quiser ficar enclausurado em meu castelo para sempre...? Tohru: Não permitirei isso!!!!

- Muito kawaii!!!!!!!! Non tem coisa mais doce e romântica que essa!!!!

A-hem... Mas já quase esquecendo... Fanfic de natal para a Pime-chan!!! -

Fiaaa!! Espero que tenha gostado dessa coisinha aki, viu, negona!! Non é yaoi, mas dá pro gasto!!

Feliz Natal a todos e que o Papai Noel yaoi dê muitos presentes a todos vcs!!!! Bem, se não nos vermos até semana que vem (o q é bm provável..) Feliz ano novo!! E que este ano que chega,venha cheio de felicidades para esse meu povo sofrido desse planetinha... Que todos seus desejos se realizem em 2008!!!!!

Bjo, bjo, povo!!!!! Tenho que ir dormir agora...!!! Senão o Papai noel non dá presente pá mim...-/

Bai, bai!!!


End file.
